Show Me the Way
by Jelly23
Summary: Kurt Hummel is One Direction's new stylist. While he and Blaine discover what it really means to be devoted to someone for life Louis comes to terms with his true feelings for Harry. Klaine collaboration with Walrusincognito.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** (Walrus Incognito) Hallo all! So I expect you've stumbled upon this for a reason, or maybe it was an accident, details details. Anyway you're trapped now so you have to continue reading! This is a collaboration between me and the lovely Jelly23. Yeah we're weird enough to combine Klaine and One Direction. Don't let your guard down though, it gets stranger.

Just a warning: At the beginning of each chapter will be two author's notes. One from me and one from Jelly. We'll make it clear who's who though, don't fret :) This'll be updated (hopefully) pretty regularly. Rating is T due to mild language and possible make out scenes (I don't write smut so if that's what you're looking for, wrong place)

And in case any of you read any of my other fics. Magic is in the Air gives me a headache so updates will be irregular, spontaneous, and probably rather strange and short. Life Goes On on the other hand is being discontinued for the time being. I uploaded it unedited the first time and right now don't have the patience to fix it or update.

(Jelly23)Hello everybody! So this is my first ever fan fiction and it is a colaboration with the fantabulous walrusincognito! We actually thought of this idea at the most random time about a week ago and jumped on the idea right away! Yea sure we may have looked a little wierd fan girling at the idea of combing Klaine and One Direction but it will all soon make sense! Can you just imagine the craziness that is going to go down in this story! To be honest some of the things that happen shock me, and I helped with the ideas! xD

Also this is just a little side note. For the time being this will be the only fic I have on my account. :( But there is no need to worry because that will change very soon! I have another One Direction fic idea in my head, but due to extreme procrastination I have yet to write it. So just be warned there might be one up in a few weeks. Oh and a helpful peice of information is I guaruntee 99.9% of the things I uplaod will be One Direction related, so if you are not a fan I am very sorry. ( We all have our little obsessions and 1D is mine so who knows what crazy things might happen.)

So without further ado, I present to you the craziness in which we have come up with. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: We do not own One Direction, it's songs or any of it's members (unfortunately) We also don't own Glee or Klaine, it would never be as good and there would be a lot more Klaine kisses.

"Kurt you're totally going to get the job, stop worrying!" Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to comfort his anxious boyfriend.

The phone crackled loudly as Kurt gasped, the noise causing a few of the students in the cafe to look over at Blaine curiously. "Oh my GaGa! Blaine! I-it's them!" Blaine's eyes widened. "I'll hang up! Call me a soon as you get the good news. Love you!" Kurt muttered a hasty farewell waiting for the line to click off. He took a deep breath and pressed the answer button, holding the phone gingerly next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?" An official sounding female voice answered on the other end. Kurt could hear multiple other loud voices in the background who sounded like they were struggling to listen in on the conversation. "This is he." He stammered out, barely containing his nervousness.

"Ah, brilliant. We've bee- BOYS!" Kurt heard a squabble on the other end, then the sound of multiple people being smothered by what sounded like pillows. "Sorry." The woman's voice returned sounding slightly frazzled. "As I was saying we've been trying to contact you all day. We lost your file and couldn't find the back up one. That's all been resolved now of course." Kurt bit his lip, waiting anxiously for her to get to the point.

"We're pleased to announce that you got the job. We'd like you to come and meet the boys this afternoon, around four." Kurt resisted the urge to squeal, bouncing up and down on the park bench. "Of course. Thank you so much. I'll see you then" He hung up, immediately hitting the speed dial and calling up Blaine.

"I got the job!" Kurt's voice echoed out of the phone, almost causing Blaine to go deaf. Blaine grinned not caring that all the students around him were staring.

"That's amazing! I knew you'd get it!" Blaine said, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he moved to leave the cafe. "Where are you? I want to come congratulate my beautiful boyfriend." He could almost hear Kurt blush on the other end. "I'm sitting in Central Park as your stupid dogs runs around in circles. They're just like you, never get tired!" Blaine chuckled, starting the short walk to the park.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, launching himself at his boyfriend and pulling their two puppies behind him. Blaine accepted Kurt's hug, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm so proud of you." He said, pecking him lightly on the lips. Kurt grinned. "I love you. Now." He shoved the leashes at Blaine, brushing himself off. "I have to go and meet my new clients."

"Uh, Hey. Hey Kurt?" Kurt cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend, already expecting the question. "Do you... Do you think maybe I could come and meet them?" Blaine looked at him expectantly, a goofy smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, walking away. "Come on. I can't believe how obsessed you are with a british boy band." Blaine grinned, running to catch up with him. "I'll pay for the taxi fare." "Fine."

"Well, here we are." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be able to contain yourself in there or do we have to sedate you?

"Kurt, I am a civilized, grown man, I think I can control myself in front of five boys" Blaine replied, chuckling as Kurt smoothed down his blazer trying to look professional.

Blaine snickered as Kurt bit his lip nervously, pressing the button for the elevator. "You gonna be okay? Are you sure we don't need to sedate _you_?" Kurt cocked his eyebrow, challenging him as they stepped into the elevator, the doors clanging behind them.

Kurt nudged Blaine "Oh god I am getting nervous! What if they don't like me? What if I screw up, ruining my career chances. What if-"

"Stop worrying, you are perfect for the job." Blaine said, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "Besides I don't know who wouldn't like you. Oh! This is our floor, no turning back now."

Kurt sighed, letting go of any last anxieties he had. He followed Blaine to room 23 at the end of the hall, then shyly knocked on the door. Less than 20 seconds later a woman, no older than 35 answered the door. She was dressed in a gray pencil skirt and a peach blouse that was definitely Michael Kors. Her hair was light brown and fell right above her shoulders. Though it was straight, you could tell she had been frying it for quite some time, due to her split ends.

She simply beamed at them, ushering the two men inside the apartment "Hello. You must be Kurt Hummel. I am Catharine Nobel."

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt said shaking her hand.

"Oh, well thank you, excuse me one moment." She flashed him an apologetic smile before bellowing "Boys! Come down! There's someone here I would like you to meet!" Her call was met by a thunder of sound above their heads and then the patter of feet running down stairs.

"Catharine, I swear if this is another one of your boyfriends I WILL blow up" called an awfully familiar voice from around the corner.

Catharine just rolled her eyes and gestured for Kurt and Blaine to follow her further into the apartment. "Now who is this handsome fellow you brought with you?"

Kurt blushed and glanced at Blaine who was grinning distractedly. "This is, uh, my boyfriend, Blaine" He squeezed Blaine's hand, bringing him back to earth, and gave him a quick peck on the lips just as the five boys emerged into the room. _Crap_, Kurt thought. _Hopefully no one saw that_. He didn't want to be pin-pointed as the stereotypical gay fashion designer within seconds of meeting these boys.

"There you guys are!" Catherine said, sounding exasperated. "I would like you all to meet Kurt Hummel, he is the new head of your wardrobe team! And this is Blaine, Kurt's 'special' friend." Catharine winked at the two boys and Kurt blushed.

"Crap." Louis muttered under his breath. Just when he just started to accept the fact that yes, he was indeed gay and he couldn't possibly be open about it, these two happy lads walk in. _I mean look at how happy they were! He thought mournfully. They could hold hands, snuggle,and kiss in public and when they did no one would care. You wouldn't see it all over the internet and tabloids_. He sighed loudly, eliciting a strange look from Niall. _Ugh_, _sometimes it was just so hard dealing with all of this_. He thought, barely paying attention to their manager. _Especially when no one knows about your... preferences. Especially not the one you were madly in love with. _Or at least Louis hoped he didn't know, that could be awkward. There was just no way Harry could like him the way that he did. Sure they joked around but that was just because they were friends. Yeah friends that just pretended to snog eachother, slept in the same bed, and spent every last second together. It was all just a friendly gesture it didn't mean anything, it couldn't mean anything. Harry was as straight as a board (well besides his seductive curls) he had all the girls falling over him and he enjoyed every last minute of it. _I just have to accept we will never have more than a brotherly love. Well one could only ho- _

Louis thoughts were interrupted as Niall ran towards their visitors saying "Oh my god! Who's puppies!"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes patronizingly. "That one," Blaine said pointing to the excitable golden retriever puppy. "is Lola. And that is Frodo" this time pointing to the Black Corgi.

"Yes and this is Niall, a very rare kind of species that we're allowed to keep in this building" Harry said, laughing as he gestured towards the bubbly blonde. "For the time being." Zayn added with a smirk, ruffling Niall's hair affectionately.

"And this is Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Louis" Catharine said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hello" "Hi" "Hey, vas happening!" They all said on top of each other

"Zayn, really? You just had to say that, didn't you?" Liam spat out, rolling his eyes at the dark haired boy.

"Sorry mate, but if he is going to be spending time with us I think it would be best if he got used to my sayings!" Zayn stated, smiling

Liam just shook his head while the others struggled to contain their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (WalrusIncognito) Well then here we are again. An update! (finally) I know this took much longer than expected. My pc broke and I had a lot of things going on. Seeing as I do the final edits for the chapters etc it made it a bit hard for us to get this up. But it's here now so no hard feelings right? Just totally random but I thought it would be fun to explain the writing process here. Just cuz. So basically Jelly and I plan out chapters as they come to us. I mean we already have a lot planned that's quite far into the fic. So yay for that. After we get the ideas for chapters down we write out a rough outline. Jelly writes most of the One Direction parts and I write most of the Klaine. I can assure you in the future (not to far away as a matter of fact) I will be writing a bit of 1D stuff. So yeah, look out for that :)

(Jelly23) Hello! So here is chapter two of the fic! I know you will be just as excited to read it as we were writing it! Haha well I am just in a good mood using all of these exclamation points! Oh and a little side note I have chapter one of my one fic I'm writing on the go so you guys should hopefully be seeing that in next week or so. :)

And like always I present to you the awaited chapter! :D

"Alright so now that you have met the boys, you should probably get to know them a little bit better." Catharine said leading them all into a larger room before pulling Kurt back.

"I'd like to apologize in advance for any strange outbursts from any of them. We just got back from Doughnut Plant(1) and they usually don't handle sugar very well. "She whispered, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Oh its fine, I'm used to being around some pretty strange behavior" Kurt whispered back, flashing her back a smile before entering the room.

"Alright if you guys need anything I'll be in my office!" Catharine called out, leaving them to the mercy of their new stylist.

"If it's ok I want to talk to all of you separately. As in one on one, just to get a sense of your personal styles." Kurt stated simply, before being answered with a roar a voices.

"I want to go first!" "No I want to go!" Niall and Zayn both yelled at each other, grinning. They began to wrestle playfully and Kurt raised his eyebrow, putting his hand on his hip.

"Guys! Calm yourselves! I don't think either one of you should go before you learn to act like two humans!" Liam shouted at them frowning. The two stopped wrestling, hanging their heads.

"Geez Liam, they were just playing around! You didn't have to go all daddy direction on them!" Harry cried out to his friend.

"Well someone has to keep you guys in line…." Liam muttered.

"Um...?" Kurt cleared his throat, catching the boys attention. "Liam I guess we'll start with you.''

"Alright" Liam shrugged, sitting at the table Kurt was gesturing towards. He was a little upset the fact that he just yelled at Niall and Zayn and in return got scolded by Harry. Yeah, they were just playing around but they had company for god's sake! You can't just scare them away, besides there was something about Kurt that was interesting. He had been there for only ten minutes and had dealt with all their crazy without batting an eyelash.

There was a bang as Niall rushed back towards Blaine's dogs.

"Awwww who's a cute puppy? Who's a cute puppy?" Niall cooed, obviously still taken by the charm of the two puppies.

"Hey, Niall. This one kind of reminds me of you, just look at his wittle face" Zayn chuckled and kneeled down next to Niall and the golden retriever. He hugged Lola who was panting happily.

"I don't see the resemblance! Look at this one, he's licking me!" Harry laughed as Frodo's small tongue licked the frosting off his hands and forearms.

"Umm… how did you manage to get frosting on your arm?" Blaine questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well…."Harry said while Louis started laughing uncontrollably "One of these pranksters cough, Louis, cough, decided they would put a doughnut in the sleeve of my jacket! Don't ask me how he got it to fit in there but- "

"I squished it!" Louis interrupted, grinning as Lola ran towards him, having lost interest in Zayn.

"Yes, well I put my jacket on and, well you saw the results." Harry smiled. "It was quite tragic actually." Zayn called out, crawling over towards Louis and Lola.

Blaine laughed along with the others, not realizing how loud he was. It was exciting for him to be there just hanging out with One-freaking-Direction and he was resisting the urge to fan boy.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked between chuckles.

"Do you need to use the restroom? You look like your about to wet yourself!" Louis chimed in, grinning cheekily.

Blaine blushed, rubbing his arm self-consciously. "Um, yeah. That's all." He stood up, chuckling awkwardly.

"Here, I'll show you where it is. Come on." Louis said standing up as well and gesturing for Blaine to follow him out of the room. Blaine walked after him, oblivious to the suspicious look Kurt had shot them. He followed Louis down the hall and to the left.

Blaine finished washing his hands and opened the door, only to be shoved back inside. He stared uncomfortably at Louis who looked equally awkward.

"Tell me your secret." Louis finally spoke.

"I…. What?" Blaine asked, shaken by Louis's abrupt question.

"I mean, how do you-" Louis blushed. "How do you manage to openly date your boyfriend? How do you cope with it?" Louis rubbed his arm awkwardly, staring at the tile which had suddenly become very interesting.

"Well... at first it was a little complicated. People look at you funny, they make rude comments and talk about you behind your back. It's upsetting to think they didn't accept us, but after a while you just stop caring. There are always going to be people like that and we were happy, that's all that mattered. And you know what? That worked out well for us. We accepted ourselves and that's all that should matter, not what others think. We're both proud of who we are and who we're with and you just can't let anyone else change that. These are the things that make us... Unique" Blaine sighed then his brow furrowed and he looked at Louis curiously. "Wait, why do you ask?"

''I, erm." Louis blushed. "I recently... came to the realization of who I really am. Seeing you and Kurt so happy together made me realize how much I want that and... I know now that I shouldn't be ashamed. It's just... There's no way I could ever have the confidence to be that way. I haven't even told my friends and I'd never be able to admit it to Har-" His eyes widened and his mouth clapped shut.

"You and...?" Blaine asked, understanding sweeping across his face. "So none of your friends know yet?"

"Well….no. I can't bear to see how one person in particular will react to it and our fans" He shook his head. "If they ever found out... We'd probably be ruined." Louis let out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't know how they'd react, you know?"

"Can I just say something? You admitting to them who you truly are shouldn't change anything with them. If it does then they were never truly your friend. They need to accept you for who you are. And that mysterious Har?" Blaine smiled knowingly, winking at Louis who looked mortified. "Don't give up, there's always a chance." His eyes glazed over slightly and a soft smile spread across his face as he thought back to how he and Kurt ended up together. It took him long enough to realize his feelings and he was truly lucky that Kurt had waited so long for him. "And about your fans? I honestly can't help you there. Never had a fan to deal with. I do think you should tell your friends though. They need to know." He patted Louis reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I wish it were that simple. You just can't tell the person you're in love that you feel that way. Especially if they don't even know you're gay yet." Louis muttered exasperatedly.

"Why not? That's what I did." Blaine said simply before correcting himself. "Well... sort of. He already knew I was gay but the admitting of the feelings was sort of... spontaneous. I told him over coffee." Blaine grinned again, recalling more fond memories of himself and Kurt.

Louis just sighed, opening the door. "We should get back to everyone, they're probably worried," He walked out, Blaine trailing behind.

"There you guys are!" Niall yelled as the two entered the room. "I was worried Blainers fell into the toilet!"

"Um... Blainers?" Blaine asked, chuckling slightly as Frodo ran over to him, mauling his pant leg with his slobber.

The others laughed and Louis sidestepped the awkward questions already forming on their lips. "You know how the locks are, always sticking. Poor Blaine, he could've been trapped in there forever."

"I see." Kurt scowled. He could tell Louis was hiding something and he didn't like it. Even Blaine looked a tad off. Whatever had just happened he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

A/N: (WalrusIncognito) 1: That's an actual place in New York City. I've never been but I've heard great things about it. It's gourmet donuts, of course it's good. And suspicious Kurt... He has... good reason? Ah who knows. We get development later, don't fret :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (WalrusIncognito) So, hey there. Been a while huh? This chapter took a little while to develop, and you'll see why (hopefully) when you read it. Personally I think it's pretty great, so I hope you enjoy. Next update should be relatively quicker this time, so look out for that. Again, hope you enjoy :)

(Jelly23)Hello everybody! First off sorry it took so long for this chapter but I do hope it was worth the wait! There are a lot of emotions going on in this chapter so consider yourself warned. :) Even I teared up a little while writing this. Though that's probably due to the fact that I'm a sap and cry at anything...

Anyway like always I present to you chapter 3, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: As always, we own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. It's really quite unfortunate...

Reminder: Jelly wrote the Larry and I (WalrusIncognito) Wrote the Klaine. I just want Jelly to get proper credit, 'cus honest to God, it's really amazing this time around (not that it isn't normally, but, this time it made me flail, so...) But yeah, just read on :)

* * *

"Kurt are you mad at me?" Blaine looked at Kurt, pouting slightly.

Kurt turned to him, face impassive, and blinked twice before cocking his eyebrow. "No." He said shortly, stepping into the cab.

"Yes you are." Blaine whined, following him into the cab, dogs trailing behind. "You won't talk to me." Kurt rolled his eyes, telling the driver their address. "Blaine I answered your question. I think that, and this as a matter of fact, is technically considered talking to you.""Kuuuuuurrrrrrt." Blaine whined, poking his arm again. Kurt just turned his nose up, turning to look out the window.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." Blaine punctuated each word by poking Kurt's arm. "Kur-"Kurt whipped around, grabbing Blaine's hand forcefully before he could poke him again. "I swear to God, if you poke me ONE more time, there will be blood." Blaine whimpered slightly, pulling away and cowering behind Lola, who was panting happily.

The taxi driver pulled over and Blaine handed him the fare, stepping out of the cab. Kurt hopped out close behind, dragging Frodo who had decided the cab was a comfy place to nap. "Kurt. What did I do?" Blaine asked as they walked into the lobby of their apartment building. He waved to Harold the 'doorman' and followed Kurt into the elevator, hitting the button for their floor.

Kurt unlocked the door to their apartment, refusing to answer Blaine's constant questions. He followed their two dogs inside, perching himself gingerly on the edge of the couch and taking a deep breath. "Kurt, tell me." Blaine frowned and walked over to his distraught boyfriend, taking his hand. Kurt sighed, glancing down at Blaine's hand in his.

"What happened between you and Louis?" Blaine felt his hand going numb in Kurt's hand. "Kurt, it was nothing like last time." Kurt's face darkened and he frowned.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe this is nothing like last time?" His eyes blazed and he pulled his hand away, staring at the floor.

"Kurt that was an accident! You know this! We talked about it!" Blaine could feel the anger building but tried his best to stay calm. Kurt looked up, clearly holding back tears. "Did we really talk about it though? Or was it just you, reassuring me that it was an 'accident'" Kurt scowled.

Blaine sighed, pushing the hair out of his face. "Kurt. It was an accident." He kept his tone even, trying not to upset Kurt more. "Kurt, I was drunk. He was the one who instigated it, not me." His boyfriend just frowned, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine gently tilted Kurt's face so he was looking at him. "Nothing happened between me and Louis. I promised you nothing like that would ever happen again. And I intend to keep that promise." Kurt bit his lip, still upset. "That doesn't explain why you were so long."

Blaine chuckled slightly at this, pulling Kurt into a hug and kissing him on the top of the head. "Babe, Louis's gay." Kurt pushed Blaine away and cocked his eyebrow again. "This is supposed to make me less suspicious how?" "He's only just started coming to terms with it. He wanted to know how we do it. Being out and proud."

Kurt smiled softly but rolled his eyes. "You're going to go into mentor mode again aren't you? "Blaine chuckled, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for a long kiss. He resurfaced a moment later and whispered against Kurt's lips. "Not for you. This is so much better."

* * *

''Ugh" Louis sighed as he restlessly turned in his bed. He knew that eventually his friends would have to find out, he just wished there was a way to avoid the whole situation. But he had to do it because Blaine was right, they were his friends. Although, Harry could not find out, everything would be too awkward. Imagine the look in his eyes when he found out his best friend was gay; things just wouldn't be the same ever again.

"Why does this have to be so hard? "Louis scream whispered, realizing he had been voicing his thoughts the whole time. "I just need to calm down. Deep breaths Lou, deep breaths" He whispered to himself standing up and making his way downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* Break*

"Lou?" A groggy looking Liam walked in still half asleep. "What are you doing up? Its 3:15 in the morning."

"Oh, I... I just couldn't sleep. That's all." Louis replied quickly, gulping down his water.

"Come on Louis, something is on your mind I can tell. Your eyebrows start to twitch when you think too hard. It's actually really cute." Liam chuckled walking over to Louis placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah... I know, it's just that…I, erm… I don't exactly know h-how…" Louis stammered, shocked by the fact that Liam could read him like an open book before he was even fully awake.

" Shh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Liam reassured the older boy who looked somewhat relieved.

"Thanks Liam but I can't keep hiding this from you guys anymore, I just need to get it over with. If you don't mind I would actually prefer telling everyone tomorrow morning when you're all up." Louis said, tracing an imaginary circle with his toe.

"Alright Lou… Just... Just get some sleep" Liam murmured before heading back to his room.

* * *

Louis woke up after a restless night. It didn't help that now he would have to tell his best friends he was gay. How would he even go about it? You can't just strolling in and say 'oh, Good morning lads. I'm gay!' No. That wouldn't work. "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Louis groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"You okay bub?" Liam asked walking into Louis' room. Man he was like a ninja, popping out of nowhere.

Louis laughed slightly into his pillow. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, sitting up and pushing himself out of his bed. He knew very well what he was going have to do soon.

"If you say so…" Liam said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Louis called, grabbing the boys arm. "Liam, could you wake Zayn and Niall up for me please? "Louis asked, pouting slightly. Whenever he did that he put people under his spell. He could get them to do anything, even an impossible task like waking Zayn up.

"Ugh Lou! Why?" Liam whined, knowing very well how hard it was to wake up Zayn.

"Because I have to tell you guys something, remember?" Louis prompted, obviously jogging Liam's memory of earlier that morning.

"Fine, but I'm waking Niall up first to help me with the beast." Liam said, smirking as he walked out of Louis' room and across the hall to Niall's. He pushed open the door gently only to be met by an empty bed. "Hmm that's strange, maybe he's already up?" Liam whispered to himself before proceeding to Zayn's room; it seems as though he would be left alone trying to wake the Bradford boy. "Zayn..." Liam called, opening the door. His jaw dropped when he saw what was before him: Zayn and Niall were both fast asleep curled in each other's arms. Oh, now he definitely wasn't going to be nice about waking them up.

"Guys! Wake up now!" Liam bellowed and both sleeping boys eyes jerked open.

"What the hell Liam!" Zayn shouted back groggily, not happy with the fact that his beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"Yeah come on! It's Saturday and I thought Kurt wasn't coming over until later." Niall complained, yawning as he pushed himself out of bed while Zayn still lay there, trying to ignore everything.

"You guys have to get up, Louis has something to tell us something. "Liam snapped back, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"What the hell?" Niall questioned, looking at Zayn curiously. The dark haired boy shrugged, pushing himself out of the bed. Liam's outburst had successfully woken him up.

"I have no idea… I'll talk to him later. Let's just go down before Liam turns into the Hulk or something. Besides whatever Louis has to say must be important considering its 10:30." Zayn said finally, getting up and making his way into the living room. Niall had disappeared and Zayn entered the room alone.

"Alright so what's up Louis?" Niall said, coming out of the kitchen with a cookie.

"Yeah what do you have to tell us? Zayn asked, gesturing for Niall to sit next to him on the couch. Liam gave Niall a death glare but the blonde boy didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I really don't know how to say it…" Louis trailed off not meeting the boys eyes. He stood up, running a hand through his hair and began pacing around the room.

"Wait! Where's Harry?" Niall said suddenly, looking around the room. The other boys looked at Louis curiously, only just noticing the curly haired boy's absence as well.

"Oh. He's still sleeping; I didn't want to wake him so early." Louis simply stated, still refusing to meet the other boy's eyes, though he had flushed slightly.

"But you woke me up? Hmph, I see how it is." Zayn said, crossing his arms.

"Anyway…" Louis continued shooting Zayn a look. "I just got to say this. I'm…I-I'm. "Louis tried to explain but the words stuck in his throat.

"Not going to wear suspenders?" Niall piped in with an all so serious look on his face.

"Wha- no!" Louis scoffed as Liam glared at Niall, mouthing "What the hell?" At the Irish boy.

''Leaving the band?" Zayn asked suddenly, looking worried.

"No. I'm..." Louis took a deep breath, breathing out 'Courage' under his breath. "Gay…" He finally whispered, not daring to look into anybody's eyes.

"W-what?" Niall stammered out, not sure if he heard the oldest boy correctly.

"Louis, we couldn't hear you to well. Did you say you were... gay?" Liam trailed off looking at all the other boys' confused expressions.

"Gay." Louis chuckled as Liam's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Well you heard right because it's true. The great Louis Tomlinson likes boys!" Louis shouted suddenly, forgetting Harry was still sleeping.

"Lou calm down! Its al-"Niall called, attempting to calm the boy down but was cut off.

"No! Don't you even think about saying it's okay, because it's not! All of you probably hate me right now and think I'm disgusting! I just had to tell you, I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Louis said, his voice getting quieter as he fell to his knees, eyes wide with realization. They started to fill with tears and Liam ran over to him, putting his arm around the other boy.

"Lou we could, would, never hate you. Just telling us this makes you the bravest person I know. I'm glad that you told us because you probably would've gone crazy keeping Ito yourself." Liam chuckled, the last part in hopes to calm Louis down but he just burst into tears clinging onto Liam's shirt. "Shh Louis it's okay. Everything will be fine." Liam reassured the boy, pulling him into a closer hug and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Yeah please just calm down." Niall pleaded walking over to Liam and Louis but stood there awkwardly unsure about how to comfort him in that state.

"I'm fine with you swinging for the other team as long as you're not in love with me." Zayn joked hoping that would somehow lighten the mood. Unfortunately it just made Louis sob even harder.

"Zayn!'' Liam mouthed at the dark haired boy who now looked guilty. He hugged Louis tighter hoping the tears would stop.

"He can't find out! I won't let him!" Louis wailed as Liam pulled away placing strong hands on the sobbing boy's shoulders.

"Who can't find out?" Liam firmly asked looking into Louis' red teary eyes.

"If he said what Zayn said I couldn't take it. That's why I won't tell him. I can't!" Louis whimpered, thinking about the whole thing. If he was ever rejected by Harry, even without the other boy knowing it, their lives would change. Even if Harry didn't know the truth, Louis always would.

"Louis no one is forcing you to tell anybody anything. But please, we want to help you!" Liam pleaded, trying to reason with his upset friend.

"Wait." Niall said coming out of a long thought. "This person you're afraid to tell, are you in love with them?" He asked. Liam and Zayn glanced at each other, looking shocked. What Niall had said was obviously true, but it was strange that he had come to the conclusion first. Zayn glanced at Niall, an undefinable expression crossing his face. Liam observed this with a small scowl. Meanwhile Louis gaped at Niall, his mouth hanging open slightly but he nodded slightly.

"Oh. Really?" Zayn asked, still slightly shocked, and the expression had yet to leave his face. "Do we know the lucky lad?"

"Well… um… sorta, maybe…. Yes. "Louis sighed, knowing he would have to drop yet another bombshell to them. How did he even end up in that position? Oh yeah he started screaming "I can't tell him", smooth Tommo, smooth.

"Who is it?" Liam questioned urgently, his question chorused by a bunch of 'yea's' from Zayn and Niall.

"Umm… it's Har-" Louis began, but he was cut off by a crashing sound near the entrance of the room. They all spun around quickly to see what happened, but their eyes were met by not only that, but the person who caused it.

* * *

A/N Dun,Dun, Duuuuuuuunnnnnn. Cliff-hanger! Who was it who interrupted Louis's little confession session? Catherine? Harry? Management?Who knows! But we'll most certainly find out next chapter. We'd love tohear your speculations, on anything at all honestly. So review! Hugs and virtual cookies for all, See ya next time :)


End file.
